narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seigetsu Hiden: Lightning Through the Lava
Prologue "Hey Seigetsu. How does it feel, to finally be where you are? A position you've strive so hard to achieve." The soft voice of Ayame Uchiha, echoed throughout the room. Her left hand resting along the back of Seigetsu Uchiha, she rubbed him to make sure he was okay. He was always pamper and spoiled by both his mother and father. Yet, while spoiled by his father, his way of "taking care of his son" was different from the methods used by other fathers. Sannoto relied on the methods of K'un, to teach Seigetsu and mold him into the shinobi he was today. Seigetsu sat on the bed with his hands resting on the hat of the Hokage. Rubbing across the kanji, he made sure the hat was the real deal, and it indeed was not a fake. "You know mother, some days, it feels as if it isn't real. It feels as if I'm stuck in a placed on me by Tsuna. Man, I miss Tsuna. I know he'd have shed a tear at the ceremony. If only I would've been back at Yamagakure that day! He would still be here today, right now, in my room." Seigetsu smashed his hand into his bed, and it caused Ayame to flop upwards. Placing her hand on Seigetsu's shoulder with a strong grip she held the boy down. "Listen up, Seigetsu. It is not your fault that he died. You should stop trying to place the blame on yourself. Realize this Seigetsu-" In about mid way through her last sentence, Seigetsu's voice had gotten louder. "But, if I had used my Rinnegan that moment I felt something was wrong-" Ayame's body became covered in a shroud of red aura. Seigetsu's body slowly began to become encased in a armor of crystal. Travelling from his legs up to his head, it covered everything but his eyes and nose. "Seigetsu, remember who raised you and know not to raise your voice up when you are in the same atmosphere as I. Be weary, as I care nothing of your Rinnegan, because if a man bleeds the same blood as me, he can be taken down. I said it wasn't your fault. Tsuna sacrificed himself to save the village." The crystal cocoon began to shatter, and suddenly levitate in the air as sparkles. Seigetsu watched the sparkles began to fall around him. "Yes mother." Seigetsu answer, grabbing a hold of his sheets tightly and firmly. "What was that?" He thought. "Just this moment, it felt as if I shouldn't breath one second, and then the next I was covered in a lay of her crystals." Letting go of Seigetsu, Ayame began to get herself out of his bed. "Head on back to the village. Your father and I were told there's something they need for you to investigate. Or something around those lines.. Just get there. Remember what I told you, son. I love you." Nodding his head, Seigetsu stood to his feet and grabbed his Hokage's hat. Without a moment's of hesitation, he vanished. Chapter 1 Sitting firmly at the desk known only for the Hokage to sit at, Seigetsu slid his hand through many different papers crowding the desk. His Sharingan active, he read the papers with swiftness. Each paper he read he gave a quick conclusion, or gave himself a note which was evident from the pace at which his hand armed with his pen had been moving. Low taps filled the room as he wrote on each paper with relative swiftness. K'un began to manifest resting on the shoulder of Seigetsu. "Well well Seigetsu.. I've never seen you so focused before." The spiritual entity teased, watching as the young Uchiha did his work. "And on top of that, you're doing it correctly." "Quiet K'un. Orange Hokage said that if I finished I could go out and he wouldn't bother me an entire weekend." It was true, Seigetsu was only doing work under the impression of being free next weekend. The doors of Seigetsu's office slowly began to open, and peeking from around it, peaked a shinobi with yellow hair. The dashes across his face made it quite clear of whom he was. After fully emerging from behind the door his orange outfit gave off the confirmation of his identity; Naruto Uzumaki. "Hey Seigetsu! I see you've been busy.. Wow! Is this the stack of papers you've completed?!" Seigetsu slowly nodded his head, and cracked his neck, before continuing to clear the papers. He placed his right hand into his hair and began to comb through it gently, yet he continued writing with his right hand. After playing around in his hair with his left hand, he switched and brought his left hand down to grab his pen, while his right hand went and planted itself into his hair. He not began writing with his left hand evidence of him being ambidextrous. "Oh yeah, you are even-handed." Naruto coments, placing his hand at the back of his head. "It's called ambidextrous." Seigetsu replied. "Hey?! Sense when did you get all smart on me?!" Naruto shouted, as he had never been truly exposed to Seigetsu's "school boy" act. He only knew him as being a fool. "When it comes to handling political things, you'll be amazed. By the way, I gave the Land of Bears, 74,000 Ryō for a new project they're working on. I also gave the Land of Honey 50,000 Ryō for a new jailing system for their village. Yugakure was given ryō given they were our protection along the coasts. I was almost tempted to give both the and the ryō for a name change. I've signed treaties with various minor villages providing them protection, of course if they supply us with trade." This seemed to be what Seigetsu was doing while he was writing up those papers. Naruto stood in shock. "Where in the world did you get all that money?!" Naruto shouted yet again. "I mean, even I wasn't able to come up with funding on that level and I helped people for goodness sake." "My parents' accounts." A careless reply. Both Naruto and K'un spoke in harmony as the yelled throughout the room. "SEIGETSU YOU IDIOT!" Letting off a slight sigh, Seigetsu continued attending to the papers on his desk. "What? It's an account my parents don't even know they have. They've been accidentally throwing money in there ever since Akaihime was born. Besides, they have too much money.. like literally." "Hm.. Sannoto supplies electricity for nearly the entire Shinobi World, he just sits around and gets paid from his interest. And Ayame, she sells jewels, and own most, if not all banks creating basically a monopoly. Basically, your mother is paying your father!" Naruto began to drool out of his mouth. "Do you know what I could do with that kind of money? Hinata and the rest of the fam would be able to eat Ichiraku's for the rest of our life without any worries!" Naruto's voice was now in a chummy-type tone. Seigetsu gave off a slight chuckle. "What brings you here, Orange Hokage?" "Oh yeah, that's right Seigetsu. You've been here for about a week or two. and you have yet to choose a proper platoon to guard you. I mean, sure you and K'un have worked together forever, but you're going to need a physical team to guard you." Placing his hand on his chin, Naruto began to think. Placing his papers flat on the table and finally dropping his pen, for what seemed to be the first time since he'd gotten into the room, Seigetsu leaned back in the chair. "Aye! I guess you are right, Orange Hokage. I have a man I've known ever since I've gotten here, Great Dai. The other would be that one from the Nara Clan, the Shinobi of the Shadows: Shikaniku Nara. Seems like a feasible set up if you ask me." "Hm.. I see Seigetsu.. Maybe you want a third member to be sure?" Naruto suggests, before turning his back to head for the door. Seigetsu placed his hand into the atmosphere. "I'll let you find a third candidate, Orange Hokage. By the way, could you give those two the word for me?" Naruto gave out a growl. "Tch, do I look like your hound dog, Seigetsu?" "No, but I am the Hokage.. Now.. please do that for me." Chapter 2 Battle at the Damiyō Hall Somewhere not too far from Konoha... "I think it's time I move along with the capturing Konoha's economy. If all fails, you are to go after his daughter." A man sitting in a chair with his right leg across his lap, and his head leaning on his knuckles states to one kneeling in front of him. The sitting man continues to speak. "Trust me Kane there is no wail both ways will fail, trust me on that. Go forth." The man kneeling, designated as Kane, vanished without a single word leaving the man in the chair only to chuckle. "Yes Kane, I know your tactics you will head for the Daimyō of the Land of Fire. But your way of operation differs from my very own. The moment you were given a second option it became your main priority. Be safe, Kane." Kane now roams the inner skirts of the Land of Fire. Leaping from tree to tree in swift and fluent movements Kane had been completely focused. His short white hair and dark toned skin complimented each other as much as possible. "The Daimyō tend to be a bit on the weak side. Never have I known them to have any sort of bodyguard. It's a bit too easy and likely if you ask me. Six solid months of watching the Daimyō nothing, just completely weird. Doesn't really matter..." Kane came to a complete stop, peering into a facility. "...I shall prevail one way or another. It seems that the protection of the Fire Daimyō is exactly same. Not a single adjustment. A few security cameras in sections A, C, and E. In sections B and D there are two guards. Both with chakra that a young genin would have." I guess it's time to stop pestering, eh?" Kane placed his hands into the atmosphere, from the gourd on his back began to spout from it. The minerals in the ground began to break up and transform into more sand which began to lift into the atmosphere. All of the Sand formed over his head as a waterfall with it aiming towards the facility where the Daimyō was. Guards on the outside began to turn their attention to where it had gotten suspiciously darker. "We are under attack!" The guard in section D shouted out to everyone that could hopefully help him. "A little too slow. ." His words low but with meaning where his sand began to drop over the facility. With no effort it swallowed up both guards, knocked out the cameras, and burst through every window the place had. Those within the building began to run around frantically. Nearly all shouting and screaming as though the had opened the doors to death. As the sand made its way through the windows, the guards there attempted to fend off against it. Only to instead be overpowered and overwhelmed. There had even been a few instances where the sand grabbed a hold of someone and launched them from the room to the outside, using the window. "Everyone! Evacuation the facility, Area B, emergency exit." A soft voice shouted throughout the facility. "Hold on.. Wait a minute!" Kane shouted as he attempted to move his sand but found he lost all control over it. In a few seconds after words, his sand became coated in a crystal. "Crystals, what is the meaning of this?" The crystal structure had them shattered into pieces. The people that once ran around were no longer in sight. The building was completely empty except for one person. A woman. "I must say, I wasn't expecting you to come alone. But that will only make this just a tad bit easier." Havoc in the Hokage's Office "Hm.. I haven't spoke to mother today. I'm guessing maybe she's busy with her own work. It actually feels good to be able to actually have a bit of breathing room now that I've gotten all caught up with my work." Lifting himself from the chair he sat in, Seigetsu began to make his way towards the balcony that looked over nearly the entire village. "You've sure grown up, Seigetsu Uchiha." A voice stated radiating through his psyche. "A few years ago, I would expect you to be dead by now. Or at least by my very own claws." Seigetsu thought nothing of the statement and continued to watch the people of Konoha prance through the pathways. He smiled from ear to ear, and balled his fist up with a sense of happiness. A man with white hair and white eyes roamed the area around the Hokage's Mansion. These white eyes of his would bring people under the understandable impression that he was apart of Konoha's infamous Hyūga and these assumptions were correct except that this man had left that clan and the village almost two decades ago. His eyes however spoke volumes to the village guards at the front gate as they allowed him into the village with not hesitation. Iori Hyūga was the man's name as he approached the entrance to the Hokage's Mansion only to be confronted by the Great Dai. The hokage's personal body guard. Iori would look the man directly in the eyes and state that he was a Hyūga back from a mission and was reporting back to the Hokage. However the Great Dai was not easily fooled by Iori's eyes unlike every other villagers in the village. He knew that Iori was not ever at the Mansion nor had he seen his face around the village. Iori's white hair gave this away as the Great Dai would become a bit hostile to the unknown man. "Alright, I'm not a Hyūga coming back from a mission. As a matter of fact I'm not even apart of this village any longer however....." Iori unsheathed his sword and threw it at the Great Dai. The Great Dai caught the sword and Iori stated, "Look at the symbol at the very bottom of the sword, near the hilt and you will see not only where I am from but the reason why I am here." Looking at the place Iori told him to look, The Great Dai walk up to Iori and preset the sword back to him. Understanding why he was here he escorted Iori up to the Hokage where he announced to him the reason Iori was here. "Hokage Sir, I bring a senior student of the Sengoku Dojo, I confirmed this with the symbol on the bottom of his sword being that of the Sengoku Dojo. I leave him at your presence." The Great Dai would then disappear in an instant taking his post back at the entrance of the Mansion. "You probably won't remember me, I was one of several students at the Dojo however I have changed a bunch since the last time you saw me Grandmaster Seigetsu. I come with political matters from the Dojo, we are hosting a competition there to promote our Dojo and show that even though we are a small Dojo our power is as firm as one of the five great villages." Iori would stand, awaiting his response. Seigetsu lifted his brow at Iori. "How dare you say I may have forgotten you. How could I forget a student at the Dojo? That's rhetorical don't answer that." Making his way back into the mansion's room, Seigetsu kept his hands behind his back. "While I do value your proposition, I want to say that the Sengoku Dojo doesn't possess anymore members. We wouldn't be able to exactly participate without any members. Honey wants nothing to do with me, Kokutō went to forge his own path, Yasaki I ignored and I will regret doing so, Masa vanished months ago. Yachiru may be the only one that would step up. Even then, that's only one member. Sorry Iori, I'm going to say I'll have to pass on that invitation." "But if they hear that you are returning, they are sure to flock back to the Dojo." Iori said as he began to walk around. "This could possibly be the comeback of the Sengoku Dojo, we could make things happen if you return for just that moment. The former students may realize what they miss and like me be at least a wandering member. I myself have not actually been to the Dojo in a while, but I still rep it." Iori said. T "I'm not returning to the dojo. Not any time soon at least! I have yet to meet with Ryuichi and until I've brought him back and snapped him back into reality. For now, I will fulfill my duties with in Konogahakure." Glaring back to the door, Seigetsu took a seat in his chair. "Now Iori, if you don't mind, I would like to return to my rest from all that paper work I just cleared." "Well alright then, I completely understand and will not bother you with that matter at least." Iori would begin to walk out of the presence of Seigetsu when he abruptly stopped and turned to speak to the Hokage once again this time with a less than mannerly tone of voice. "Well there is one other thing, your mother was captured earlier today but since you have to rest I'm sure you wouldn't mind unless you aren't too busy to hear out the terms of mine I have regarding the Hyūga clan." A sinister smirk grew on Iori's face as he stopped and awaited the response of the Hokage. "My..." Seigetsu had vanish from his seat only to appear vertically on the wall with a kunai in his hand. In the next instance, he had managed to overpower Iori and pin him to the ground with the Kunai angle towards Iori's neck. "...mother?" He questioned, allowing his body to become shrouded in a purple aura. The original began to stabilize around his body in the form of a rib cage signifying it was the almighty . "If you don't tell me where she is this instant." An arm from the rib cage began to manifest only wielding a long sword that was pointed right towards the center head of Iori. "You'll regret stepping into this office." His Crimson Mangekyō Sharingan radiating and glaring into the white eyes of Iori. "Now now, if you kill me what good would that do in helping you find your mother. Also..." Iori would say as his chakra would erupt in a rage as his veins popped out on the side of his face, and his Byakugan would activate. "Get the hell off of me before your mother ends up not being the only thing missing." Simultaneously Iori would exert another amount of chakra which would cause the mansion to rumble. The chakra acted as another arm, pushing Seigetsu's arm away. Additionally, Sigma would find his Susanoo to be in a weakened state as the chakra Iori exerted targeted the chakra formation of Seigetsu's Susanoo was penetrated and weakened by Iori's chakra exertion. "Now, how about we talk about this. And don't try to pull that Genjutsu crap on me, trust me it won't work." Just as Iori's exertion made Seigetsu's Susanoo almost disperse, it had reappeared in even a faster pace. Seigetsu too, exerted his chakra forcing his Susanoo back out in the form it had once taken. "Everyone knows I don't use genjutsu, even the people at the Dojo. Guess you missed that lesson didn't you? Me telling you, to tell me where she was a rhetorical demand. Because at any moment, I could appear at her side. However if I leave right now you would stick around thrash at the village. For now I'll deal with you and tend to my mother at a later note." "Deal with me, hmm fine." Iori would say as he again exerted his chakra, however Seigetsu would feel this as the chakra exerted would aim to close his chakra many points and push with such force that it would cause Seigetsu to blast straight through the roof of the mansion. Since Seigetsu was reinforced with not only his exertion of chakra but as well as his Susanoo, Iori would move down a couple of floors as well. After this, Iori who was parallel to Seigetsu as well as a good distance away, Iori would raise his palm up and blast a large and powerful wave of chakra at Seigetsu. This blast would destroy the upper half of the Hokage mansion and rumble towards Seigetsu with nothing stopping it. The radiating sensation of the Mangekyō Sharingan at work began to illuminate around the atmosphere. With this Seigetsu opened his eyes and was able to visually see everything going on. This even included Iori's technique where he exerted his chakra from his entire body. Using the arm of his Susanoo Seigetsu forced it to stab it's blade into the wall. Swinging on blade via his Susanoo he looked and mimicked the movements of a monkey. Pushing off of the wall to help aid in evading the other technique launched by the Hyūga, he watched as the roof turned into pure shambles. Even still Iori had been free falling downwards crashing against the floors of the mansion. Focusing his left eye on the empty hand of his Susanoo, black flame began to erupt. Placing his fingers across each other three clones appeared. "I'm wasting no time, Inferno Style: Susanoo Flame Control." With it he threw the kunai composed of black flames towards Iori. His clones stuck to the wall and one formed the snake hand seal, just after launching a barrage of kunai at the falling Iori. "Wood Style: Sea of Trees!" A Wood-based technique, one that grew an extremely large treee from the centre of the building going about two hundred plus meters into the sky. The other clone stood still, while the third began to push at the palm of the other's hand and a Rasengan began to form. Applying shape transformation to the Rasegan four points ultimately copying the look of a . Launching the technique the clone shouted, " !". Spiraling around the tree, it caught up with the black arrow, only steal some of the black forms to make the technique even more powerful. "Alright, Dai, thanks for clearing the building out. Now I don't have to hold back." The fury of techniques launched by Seigetsu as well as he and his clones activation of chakra lit a fire under Iori as he quickly recovered to his feet at the base of the destroyed Hokage mansion. The array of techniques launched by Seigetsu were quick, and strong from what Iori could tell; he expected nothing less of the Hokage. Jumping in the air towards with great speed towards the combination of Rasenshuriken and Amaterasu, Iori would amazingly release a broken form of Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven at the point where his body was inline with the three clones clinging onto the wall. This broken form of Palms Revolving Heaven would be a dome of chakra that covered Iori and forcefully pushed its way towards the clones, forcibly pushing back and block anything in its path including the barrage of kunai thrown at him by one of the clones. Not slowing down one bit, Iori would simultaneously wrap his hand around the sheath of his sword. Chakra would flood the sword as he got within meters away from the technique, then with a quick drawing of his sword Iori would let a rip a massive slash projection infused with chakra that cut clean through the middle of the combined techniques of Seigetsu. The slash that Iori projected was capable of cutting through material harder and stronger than steel, however this combined technique was more than just a material stronger than steel. Which is why Iori infused this slash with chakra to reinforce this projected slash and break through the chakra formation of the technique for a cleaner cut. Stepping on air, Iori leap further up towards Seigetsu at a greater speed than before. As he would draw closer to Seigetsu, Iori would project several large slashes towards him. Each slash were capable of slicing straight through material stronger than steel. Susanoo's rib cage would be like butter to a knife if these slashes landed. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger... these were the hand seals weaved by the original Seigetsu as he watched his three clones disappear into a cloud of smoke. The large tree created by one of the clones began to mobilize, and Seigetsu was able to avoid the slashed by surfing on the tree. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Firing a basic fireball off at Iori hoping to catch him off guard. Placing a kunai in his mouth, Seigetsu's Susanoo fired off magatama in rapid fire linking onto the fire ball he's thrown. Thrusting his palm forward, Iori would send a high-speed palm thrust at the techniques. Using a unique form of his gentle fist, the palm thrust sent what Iori called Spin. This is where Iori inserts his charka into the target and reverses the flow of the chakra within the technique to cause it to become unstable. This would cause the technique to explode because of the non-correlation between the two chakras. The explosion of the technique sent a shockwave towards both Iori and Seigetsu. Iori would shield himself from the blast using his chakra and continue on now the mobile Seigetsu. "Damn it.. All I see are a bunch of counters. He has yet to launch a single attack, and all I've been doing is launching one after another. I know I can teleport at any moment and get with my mother, but not only will the village be at risk, but there may even be a threat where she is as well. Damn I don't have many options. I'll just have to leave it all in her hands and hope for the best." Entering his psyche he sat and stood in front of a large fox that laid sleep in the emptiness. "Come on now, I know you're happy to see me Inari.. It's been quite a while hasn't it?" The white fox gave of a smirk and tapped Seigetsu on his forehead. Seigetsu would jinx his own statement as Iori would infuse his sword with chakra. Iori would then slashed towards Seigetsu in many different directions, sending large crescents of chakra towards the Uchiha. Not only that, but these crescents of chakra would reach Seigetsu in the blink of an eye as Iori also enhanced the speed of the chakra crescents. Each crescent would have enough power to cut through even the Susanoo Seigetsu was protected by. Cladding himself and his Susanoo in the flame of fire the sword his Susanoo once held was then flung at Iori. The Susanoo's swore and Iori crescents charged at each other. The crescents nearly intangible slipped right past the sword. Even then the sword continued towards Iori. The two techniques nearly colliding with the opposing parties both with little time to react. Space around Iori began to blur and then he'd been completely gone from view. Seigetsu quickly removed himself from view as well only to find himself in a different location. "This here Iori, is my very own personal dimension. No I won't have to worry about the safety of the villagers." Iori would quickly infuse a large amount of chakra into his sword as the sword was flung at Iori. Reacting to the sword, Iori placed his sword in a guarding position as he was able to block the larger sword using his Kenjutsu prowess. The sword would push him back and down towards the ground which had now become Seigetsu's dimension. This took several seconds and all while this was happening, Iori was slowly flooding his chakra into the sword. By the time the sword pushed him to the ground, Iori successfully flooded enough of his chakra into the blade to cause it to weaken and break apart. This took a bunch of Iori's physical strength, he fell to his knees in exhaustion. Taking a deep breath, he rose up and looked up at Seigetsu, regaining his strength. "I expected......Nothing less. But since we're here, I guess I should expect more." Iori said. Category:Seigetsu Hiden